Japanese Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. Hei 4-37089 discloses a rear cowl of a motorcycle that is configured such that air that flows in from side faces of the rear cowl cools an exhaust pipe inside the rear cowl and is discharged from an upper face of the rear cowl.
Although a flow of air needs to be straightened more effectively to reduce the running resistance of a motorcycle, a straightening of the air flow is insufficient in the structure disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. Hei 4-37089. Another conceivable method to reduce running resistance is to reduce the projected area of the rear cowl on a vertical plane extending in the vehicle width direction. However, since the tail light unit needs to be sufficiently large to ensure the visibility of the tail light unit, it is difficult to reduce the running resistance by reducing the aforementioned projected area.